Holding cell
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: A quick Kigo.


_I **hate** this_, Kim swallowed her stomach while the remote 'copter lurched once in a while. She grip the seats tightly, her partner, Ron Stoppable, had some important personal business; which was a good thing because she didn't want to lose her lunch on her best friend.

The vehicle lurch about, she slowly sink downward in her seat. She wish these villains would choose something with much less turbulent, or provide an airsick bag when she gets there.

The hideout loomed into view, it was - "_shockingly_" - a island with a military-like base just hanging off of it. Kim bet that 10 to 1 inside was about a handful of henchmen waiting for her under the employment of Shego.

Kim gulped while slipping on a parachute, it felt like her first mission; not knowing what to expect or what will happen.

This was the first time that Shego had gone on her own, and she pulled off stealing a secret project from Starcube labs. A super weapon called Aenisis Zero, a special power fight suit or some of the likes; after a while Kim just hears villain _X_ stole super weapon **Y** and demands thing Z, it was all the same anyway.

The difference is she knows that Shego is unpredictable at best, who can figure how that crazy woman would use that weapon.

Kim touch down on the roof, she didn't even get a chance to remove her parachute as four henchmen dressed in black and green charged her. They were the same, basic unskilled "grabby" henchmen. Couple of kicks and they were out of commission, now it was a dash down into the main area.

Once pass the flight of stairs she found herself above Shego, who was currently eyeing and kind of cuddling the capsule that Aenisis Zero comes in.

"No office, Shego," Kim said to draw the villainess's attention. Kim placed a foot on the railing while leaning forward, "but when someone is that obsessed with an imamate object they require a lot of therapy."

"Oh, oh ha ha, that's funny Kimmy." Shego said while her henchmen encircle around the area waiting for the hero. "You're one to speak, with a so-called _back massager_."

Kim was both flustered and ticked off by the comment, heading for the center of the group where the hirees where waiting it was a simple matter of "cleaning up" sort of speak until ever single one of them were out like lights. She faced her arch-nemesis; who was quite pleased at the results.

_Pity I'll have to destroy her,_ she thought while charging forward. _She would have made a lovely subordinate,_ her claws were kicked away before blocking a sharp elbow lunge to the sternum. Moving swiftly Shego raised a foot before attempting to grab at Kim's collar, it missed and allowed a punch to the ribs.

_Like always,_ Kim thought while fighting. _We too evenly matched._ She jump, taking one on the chin but in return she delver to the outer thigh.

The fight kept going, so far it had last an hour with no one gaining ground or losing stamina, the two were evenly paired. Kim blocked a knife hand aimed for her throat while she slid behind and performed a German suplex.

"I know you like it rough, Kimmy." Shego said while her hands shout out to stop the move, "but I prefer it nice and slow."

Kim went sprawling when Shego broken free and used her legs to throw her, back on her feet she attempt to elbow drop but yelped when her arm met with the solid metal floor.

Shego grabbed a metal shelf while slowly pulling herself up, Kim was waiting for her. _Why are you so damn goody goody?_ Shego thought while she stood on shaky legs, her arm was in a bit of pain but she could live through it.

Kim looked around when she held up her hands to make a "T", "time out, there's something a miss here." She looked around, and that's when she noticed it.

Shego also noticed it too, they had stumble into one of those holding cells. "Oh come on, how come with Drakken none of this happens but when I'm alone Murphy's law happens."

Kim took out the kimunicator, pressing a button that brought up Wade's picture.

"What's up Kim? Got that war suit yet?" The boy genius asked. He was hold a big gulp.

"No, not exactly; Wade, I'm trapped in a cell and I don't think there's a way out that I can see." Kim constantly glanced out of the corner of her eye towards at Shego.

"Show me the door," Wade said. Kim held up the device while a green light slowly ran up and down the door. "This isn't very good," Wade typed on the keyboard, the kimunicator hover out of her hands while little jet engines emerge from the sides. "I'm going to have to pick the lock from _outside_, please hang in there."

The device flown up into the vent that was above the door, leaving just Shego and Kim. At first there was a fight, it was half heartily fought as Kim was more concern with the door and Shego's arm felt off; it could be possible that it was broken.

Soon the two were tired, both panting and sweating.

"Temporary truce?" Kim asked while gulping down nothing.

"Fine, only until we walk out of here."

"Deal." Kim fell onto one of the bench while Shego took a seat on the floor. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken, "is your arm alright?"

Shego shifted while scoffing a little, a smile maybe on her face but her arm was still in pain. Normally something like that would fade by now, so maybe it was broken. _I hate it when you are right._ "No, I'm perfectly fine."

Kim eyes narrowed onto the elbow, "my mother is a brain surgeon and I learn a bit about broken bones from experience."

Shego shifted, "please stop that; it sickens me."

The room was return the silence, Kim checked her pockets. Shego raised a brow, she wonder what the redhead was up to. Kim sighed and tugged at the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up.

"Whoa! Whoa! _**WHOA**_! What are you doing," Shego shouted while blushing madly and looking away, or at least trying to. She saw that Kim was wearing a bra.

"Hold still," Kim wonder over with the mission shirt in hand. She tried to use it as a make shift sling for the villainess. "Please, it won't hurt." She manage to get the arm sort of into one end of the sling.

"Why are you helping me?" Shego asked. She saw the black lacy bra, turning away while blushing badly.

"Because I want to," Kim said. "That's the way I am."

"Man you're pathetic."

"Whatever," Kim finished making the sling. Shego had to admit it was feeling much better. "I guess it's going to be a while before Wade opens the door, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Shego looked at Kim. "How about someone your age getting a bra that racy?" She almost laughed when Kim blushed, "what self respecting parent buys their kid something like that? Or did you get it from a _secret admirer_?"

"If you must know, I got this myself," Kim sighed. "You know what, maybe I'm better off sitting in silence."

"Maybe so, Kimmy. Maybe so, Kimmy."

The redhead sighed while standing up, while turning away Shego caught something unusual. Something she never really saw before, even after all the encounters in past she missed it.

"Kim?" Shego spoke in a curious, yet somber, tone. "What's with the scar?"

"Scar?"

"The one on your back," Shego stood up. "It's being hidden by your bra strap, but I can see it."

Kim blushed, she knew the one; a long yet slender one. "It.. Was something, I gain it during my first mission."

Shego was silence, she remember her first mission as a hero; it was a simple bank robbery that she and her brother's took out simply. "What happen?"

The door opened.

"I guess our truce is over?" Kim said in a tone that was out of character. It send a shiver down Shego's back. She try to take off the make shift sling as she followed her nemesis before stopping.

_Is this a joke?_

_This is very strange,_ Kim thought.

The entire area was empty now, of henchmen, equipment and, above all, the super weapon. The two girls wonder around, there were no clues about what happened.

Kim found her Kimunicator. "Wade, the super weapon has been stole..." She looked over her shoulder at the confused Shego. "And Shego manage to escape."

"Oh man," Wade said while typing out some codes. "Well, you can't win them all. I'll notify the company about this."

Kim nodded as she turn off the kimunicator. Shego was waiting behind her, "why didn't you tell him that I was here?" Shego asked. "Oh, does Kimmy want to spend some time alone with me?"

Kim smiled, she turn to lean in and place a settle yet firm kiss onto the raven haired girl's lips. Kim ran out as the pilotless helicopter came down outside of the base, Shego was left standing there very confused.

She's going to have to take some time out of her life and get to know her enemy. She seems really nice.

With a smile Shego grip the make-shift sling, _and give this back._


End file.
